Safe and Sound
by Belle-of-the-Boulevardx
Summary: After they took her father her only choice was to remain strong, for herself and for her mother. Never had she thought she'd fall in love with the son of the man who caused all the years of feeling nothing but hate. Set in AU. Read note at the beginning.


FORMALY -PEN- NAMED : yourobsessionxx ( i think that's how it was)

**N: **_I have this set as a AU; hope you like. Idea bursted from the Hunger Games -nothing like that however, I promise you- I loved the idea of a story about surviving, in a dystopian society, so enjoy. & Like I said before, NOT LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES AT ALL. So please don't comment saying "oh this isn't like the Hunger Games, read the dam books". Trust me I've read the books, trillions of times, I know what they're about . BTW; Team Peeta, for always & enternity :) _

**Safe and Sound**

Her eyes stayed fixed on herself as she looked in the mirror, nothing but exhaustion starring right back at her. But around her, sleeping when no one else was, was dangerous, perhaps dumb on her part. She had been around long enough to know what would keep her here, and what would make her dead. But death, that was a topic which crossed her mind rarely, it was because she had no space for that, she had no doubts on her survival because thinking like that would do her no good, and it would do her mother no good.

She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, under a small box she found a golden necklace, she took it and kissed it softly -her goodluck charm. She carefully placed it back in it's place, hoping to return to it later tonight. She walked downstairs, and smiled at her mother, whom was carefully sowing her latest blanket.

"Winter's gonna be here soon," she whispered

"I know mama," the small burnette smiled, "which is why we need food."

"Mickie, it's too dangerous out there," she looked at her, placing her needle down, "you're onl-"

"I'm 19 mother, I can handle myself, besides, John's out there with me," she smiled

"Mickie, I can't afford to lose you too," her mother replied softly

"I can't afford to think of losing either mother, but sometimes, risking it is all we've got,"

"Be careful," her mother finally gave in

"I always have been," she whispered

She gave her mother a gentle hug and left the house. She looked back and gently waved, watching a small hand wave back. She turned back around and headed out of the town area and into the forest area. Everything around here looked so much cheerful, something her town lacked these days. Maybe it was their new "rulers", those who wished nothing more than to make a mockery out of everyone else. She remembered the day her father was taken from her, taken by the man she wished would be dead, the same man who dared to have a son and kill of his newly born daughter, only to keep his name in power, only to keep order around. She ran carelessly as she remembered the snippet of the memory she possesed.

**. . . . .**

_"Now remember, shortage of food only means you haven't worked hard enough for your family," the mayor chuckled_

_She had been only 10 at the time, but she noticed that he didn't have a problem with the scarcity of food around here, he was fatter than Mr Thomlinson's pigs, and that was saying something. She gripped her fathers hand tightly, as the man stepped off the platform, and around the people._

_"Look at you, all filthy, and disgusting," he spat_

_She wished someone would shut him up, he was making her nervous, perhaps even scared. He walked towards them slowly, as he noticed her gripping onto her father like her life depended on it. _

_"My," he chuckled, "are you scared, little girl?"_

_She only gripped her father's hand tighter, looking up at him, he looked pained. She looked back at the man, and he sneered._

_"I asked you a question, filthy little girl," he hissed_

_She only nodded, wishing her daddy would help her, wishing he'd get rid of the man who dared to yell at her. Her father looked helpless, his daughter was being humiliated, but what could he do? All he would cause is something he knew he couldn't be able to get out of alive. _

_"What was that?"_

_"Yes," she whispered_

_"You know, you might wanna behave little girl, maybe when you grow up my son will see something in your filhty ridden self and might choose you," he spat, "maybe then you'll be something."_

_She only nodded, "Why are you mean?"_

_He only laughed and looked at her as if she were the dumbest thing on earth,"because people like you don't deserve kindness."_

_"We aren't mean," she whispered_

_"Shut up, with your pathetic questions, they bore me," he sneered ,"you poor little-"_

_"Don't ever talk to my daughter like that again," her father spoke roughly_

_She gasped and gripped onto her daddy tighter, her mother watching closely next to her, "Oh, what do we have here?"_

_Her father stood still and didn't for once let go of his daughter, not that she wanted to, for the fear of him dissapearing from her sight and never coming back. _

_"Sir,"_

_"NO," he snapped, "no one speaks out against me."_

_The man turned to a pair of men and nodded towards them, they quickly came and took her father's arms_

_"No!" the small girl screamed, "STOP!"_

_"Awh, daddy's going bye bye," the man laughed _

_"Daddy no!"_

_"Mickie, be good, be safe, I love you," he told her before letting go of her hand. The small girl screamed and begged, but to no avail. Soon her mother and uncle had her gripped tightly as their faces showed no emotion, nothing at all. No tears, there concern was now Mickie, and getting her over this. _

_Her brown hair released it's self from the braid it was held in and she yelled once more before her father dissapeared into the grey building. His last words drilled into her head, but what good was that? He was gone._

**. . . . **

She ran and looked, hoping to find him.

"Where are you?"

Out of nowhere, an arrow landed in the tree next to her, she gasped and looked up, a boy laughing at her sudden jumpiness.

"Scared, are we?"

"That's not funny, and you know it," she hissed, "you could of had me killed."

"Calm yourself, Mick," he chuckled, "only a joke."

"Only a joke?" she snapped

"Come on," he smirked, "dear come out soon." 

She nodded and took a bow and the arrow sack from him, she slung it over her shoulder and followed him. The woods darkend as they went in deeper, she heard something and carefully prepared the arrow. He looked back at her and smiled, "come on."

They smirked once they spotted their prey, it was tiny, probably a young one, but it had to be done, she aimed and released. The arrow hit it, and they smiled, "how much do you think it'll sell for?"

"Enough for tonight," he replied

She nodded and they went towards it, she felt disgusted at the sight, but it was necessary for survival around here. Once they got it and took it to the market it sold for enough food for both of their families. They carefully went back to town, ignoring the stares that were meant towards Mickie.

"Why do people keep starring at you?"

"Tomorrow is excatly, 9 years since my fathers death," she replied bluntly, "they think I'm going to break."

"I haven't seen you cry," John replied

"You never will," she said sternly

"You know, it's okay to cry, and to feel like you've had enough," he whispered

She looked at him and shook her head, "no, John."

"Why not?"

"Because my father was a man who never cried, not before he was killed, not ever, and like him I can stay strong," she replied, "I need to stay strong."

"No, stop being stubborn," he chuckled

"I'm not John, I remain strong for my mother," she replied before looking away," if I didn't have her, then I would have nothing left to be strong for."

He stayed silent as he starred at her, "then I would have something to cry about."

He didn't say a word, as if waiting for her to continued, "only then can I be weak."


End file.
